


Custody

by Mirrored_Illusions



Series: 2016 August Fic-A-Day Challenge [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds
Genre: 2016 August Fic-A-Day, Crossover, Gen, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic-a-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is interrogated by Hotch and Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custody

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: The 2016 August Fic-a-Day. Day 26.  
> Timeline: Post-Chosen for BtVS, S11-ish for CM.  
> Disclaimer: The Buffyverse and CM belongs to someone with big, scary lawyers.  
> A/N: Pretend the BAU was called in to help with the murders Lothos committed in LA and that Buffy became their Number One suspect after she burned down the gym.

Once again Buffy Summers found herself in an interrogation room and on the wrong side of the table from Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Unlike like last time however he was accompanied by an agent her own age, whom he’d introduced as Dr. Spencer Reid. He was cute in a way which might as well have come with a geek stamp on the forehead, but there was a real intelligence in those brown eyes and something that made her stop and pay attention. Not because he was physically dangerous to her, but because of what he would see and which deductions he would make from that.

“Where’s Agent Gideon?” He’d been the lead agent on the case back in Los Angeles when she’d been accused of burning down the Hemery High School Gymnasium, and she had neither seen him when she was brought in nor could she hear him on the other side of the two-way mirror.

Agent Hotchner narrowed his eyes at her, clearly not liking she was trying to take control of the interrogation, but he gave a short answer regardless. “Agent Gideon was killed in January of last year.”

“My condolences. Was the killer caught?”

“Thank you. His killer resisted arrest and attempted to shoot another agent, and he was killed in the process.” Buffy nodded, it was an understandable reaction. After all it was a known fact that all branches of the various agencies entrusted with keeping the population safe took great offense when one of their own were harmed or killed.

However, the preliminaries were apparently over and Dr. Reid decided to try and break the staring contest between his superior and the main suspect in their latest murder case.

“Miss Summers, you have to admit the evidence between what happened in Los Angeles in 1996 and what is happening in Cleveland right now have some very distinct similarities. Most murderers do not leave their victims with two holes in the neck. They don’t drain their blood either. We also have concrete evidence that you were in the area when all four murders were committed.”

She’d actually been in town to visit Faith and check up on the Mini Slayers who were guarding the Cleveland Hellmouth when a group of vampires had discovered she was in town and decided it was their chance to get themselves into a more elevated position in the vampire community. Anyone who managed to kill her, or even give her some kind of serious injury became instantly famous in the demon communities. Naturally she couldn’t tell the two agents any of that, nor could she tell them that five of the eight vamps were literally blowing in the early autumn wind. Hopefully Faith and the Mini’s were able to kill the last three while she was in here playing twenty questions with the constipated agent and his genius sidekick. At the least Reid was cute, even if he was off limits to her now.

“From what you’ve told me there are a lot of similarities, but none of that can change the fact that I didn’t kill any of them. I didn’t kill my classmates in LA and I didn’t kill the students here in Cleveland either.” Thankfully none of the victims had been Slayers or Potentials, but it didn’t make their loss hurt any less.

“Miss Summers.” Dr. Reid called for her attention again as she’d fallen back into her staring contest with Agent Hotchner. Ah, make that Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner. He had clearly gotten a promotion or two at some point in the last twenty years. And wow, now she felt old.

“Miss Summers.” He gave her an earnest look which was only missing a pair of attentive fluffy ears and a wagging tail to go along with the serious puppy dog eyes. “Is there something you would like to tell us, or something you feel we should know about?”

Not particularly, she thought to herself. There were some things most people did not need to know about, and the fact that there were real monsters out there was one of those. Out loud she said, “No, Dr. Reid, there isn’t. But I’m sure whoever has been killing the students will be caught soon just like the Hemery High Killer was caught.”

Before neither of the agents were able to reply before a sharp knock was heard and a sharp dressed man entered the room without waiting for admittance.

“Agent Hotchner, Agent Reid. Miss Summers has been released into my custody by the President. Please uncuff her immediately.”

Several vehement protests and an argument later and she was loose again, and following her lawyer out of the local police HQ’s. There would no doubt be repercussions from this, but right now she didn’t care. She had to make sure the rest of the vamps were dusted for trying to frame her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Secrets Kept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311608) by [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions)




End file.
